Jas Lab, Eksperimen, Vocaloid
by Maccha Latte
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika kita melemparkan member Vocaloid kita tercinta ke laboratorium? Mari kita berharap bahwa…tidak akan terjadi ledakan. Oh tidak, tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Hanya kekacauan "kecil" (smirk). Short-fic AU tentang laboratorium dan Vocaloid. Satu eksperimen untuk satu chapter. Behold! (lol)


Chapter 1 : Kimia Organik

"…..adalah ester yang merupakan turunan asam karboksilat, dibuat dengan mekanisme substitusi nukleofilik asil. Digunakan asam sulfat pekat untuk mengkatalisis reaksi karena etanol merupakan nukleofil lemah. Katalis dapat ditambahkan untuk…."

Suara asisten praktikum yang menjelaskan padaku tentang pembuatan senyawa….entah aku tidak tahu namanya (duh, _well…_) memudar dengan suara latar berisiknya dentingan labu Erlenmeyer, gelembung-gelembung yang bergejolak pada alat _reflux_ maupun suara dari corong vakum yang membuatku semakin kehilangan konsentrasi. Sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan suara-suara sibuk di belakangku, aku sudah terbiasa dengan mereka. Yang menjadi masalah adalah justru asisten praktikum yang satu ini.

Err… Aku baru saja tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang _cheesy _kan? Karena asisten praktikum kali ini adalah Hatsune Miku. Iya, Hatsune Miku _yang itu._ _**The**_ infamous. Dan seseorang yang diam-diam kusukai sejak semester pertama aku berkuliah di tempat ini (baca: semester lalu). Tapi tentunya hal seperti ini sangat biasa, sangat mungkin terjadi. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyukai Miku yang secantik itu, ramah, pintar, popular (nah bagian yang ini… sainganku pasti sangat banyak…), praktis semua orang menyukainya. Dan—

"…Kaito? Tunggu. Kaito! Kamu tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku!? Bukannya kamu tadi yang bertanya!? Kenapa malah melamun!?"

Ah, kembali ke laboratorium. Dan tanpa sadar aku mengabaikan seluruh penjelasannya. Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara kecil "hehe…" padanya, dia mengerutkan dahi di balik kacamatanya. Duh, bahkan dia terlihat imut saat jengkel. Ups, kembali ke topik.

"Erm, maaf Senpai, semuanya membingungkan… Ah, destilasinya sudah selesai…"

"Hmph. Lain kali langsung saja bertanya kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak dipahami. Maksudku, tadi, sewaktu dosen jaga masih hadir…" dengan nada gemas dia menggerutu.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan komentarnya sambil mengukur volume destilat yang tertampung. Senpai, tidak ada maknanya kalau aku bertanya pada dosen. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu (dan kebetulan rute yang paling mudah adalah alasan menanyakan mekanisme reaksi yang dilakukan dalam praktikum yang penjelasannya sangaat sangaaaat panjang). Tentu saja aku juga dengan sengaja berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan langkah kerja atau penggunaan alat yang sebenarnya masalah kecil (seperti memasang klem pendingin, merangkai alat, sampai pada memegang corong ekstraksi) karena Miku-senpai yang begitu kritis terhadap prosedur langsung mengoreksiku di sana sini, yang dengan senang hati kuterima karena aku bisa untuk sesaat merasakan berbicara _hanya_ dengan senpai, tidak ada pengganggu-pengganggu yang biasanya selalu menempel pada senpai.

Tentang mata semua orang yang menatap padaku dengan pandangan mengetahui dan senyuman jahil, atau gelengan kepala terhadap tingkahku yang begitu jelas motifnya, untuk sesaat aku bisa mengabaikan semua itu. Hah.

Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa praktikum Kimia Organik ini berjalan sangat cepat, _terlalu cepat_ dari biasanya dan tidak seperti yang kuharapkan, ketika aku tanpa sadar tengah menyaring kristal hasil reaksi di corong Büchner. Astaga. Ini terlalu cepaaaat! Dengan sedih, aku menatap kristal-kristal bening yang ada di kertas saring yang seolah mengejekku karena sebentar lagi semua ini berakhir. Memang, bukan berarti di luar laboratorium ini aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan senpai. Hanya saja kapan lagi aku bisa mengalami momen berharga seperti ini? Di luar sana, senpai seperti "milik semua orang".

Dengan menghela napas sedih, aku memasukkan kristal dalam cawan petri ke dalam oven.

"Oke, sampai di sini praktikum pada hari ini, terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya…"

Aku tiba-tiba jauh lebih tidak ceria lagi begitu senpai mengatakannya. Praktikum sudah usai. (sigh) Tanganku tidak antusias membereskan alat-alat yang sudah dibersihkan.

"…sampai bertemu besok pukul 7 pagi untuk menguji kemurnian kristal kalian~!" tambahnya ceria.

Eh… EEEEHHH!?

Mungkin aku memperlihatkan wajah aneh karena senpai tiba-tiba menatapku dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Dan kemudian tersenyum. Oh astaga. Aku bisa menatap senyuman itu _selamanya._


End file.
